The Omnitrix Manual
by Omnitrix1
Summary: Here's a manual to the most powerful device in the universe. If you want to know how to get any of your ideas in this fanfic just read chapter 1.
1. Introduction

The Omnitrix manual

By Omnitrix1

**Hello everyone in fanfiction reading land. This is Omnitrix1. I am currently writing a series called Ben 10 Alien Force Universal, but like most people I'm getting bored of just writing one thing, so I'm doing this manual all about the Omnitrix.**

**In this manual, I will be talking about the systems on the Omnitrix, Omnitrix prototypes, and of course the aliens. Also, here's the good part, single chapter will be requests. So if any of you want me to use any of your aliens, Omnitrixs, or any of your unlockable features, just PM me them, but I do have a few requirements I need all of you to follow:**

**1. If you have an idea for an Omnitrix prototype, you must tell me its history, why it was made, and how it can be used.**

**2. If you have an idea for an alien, you must tell me what Ben named this alien, the alien's species, their home planet, their powers, and their weaknesses.**

**3. If you have an idea for an unlockable feature for the Omnitrix, you must tell me what you have to do to unlock that feature, what it does to the Omnitrix, and why it was put in the Omnitrix.**

**So there are all the stuff you must do to get me to do your requests. I hope to get many requests and many reviews. Also I'm only doing 20 chapters if you count this intro so you better hurry with requests.**


	2. The MultiColored Omnitrix

The Multi-colored Omnitrix

Category: Omnitrix Prototype

Functions: Works like the original Omnitrix, it even has 1,000,903 aliens in its database, except it has a differant color scheme, as in it's orange instead of black, and has green veins instead of normal white, but the dial and controls are the normal Omnitrix green.

History: This Omnitrix was the third last Omnitrix that was created. Azmuth had gotten the DNA of every alien that the final Omnitrix had, but he was still debating about the look for the Omnitrix. He had the basic normal look decided, but when he got the colors down, he was actually disappointed. But he didn't dismantle this one for the main reason because it was just as powerful as the final Omnitrix, thus' it could be used later. So he locked it away so that no one could get it, but it was going to be used later.

Reason of creation: This Omnitrix was just a prototype, a test to see if the final Omnitrix would work.

How it can be used: This Omnitrix can be used just like the normal Omnitrix. It can show other species how it feels like to another alien, and it can bring back other aliens that have gone extinct.

Now how would you feel if you had this Omnitrix on your wrist? Well, 18 chapters left, so hurry up and PM me some requests for Omnitrixs, Omnitrix prototypes, or aliens so I can make chapters for them too. This Omnitrix is property of Spark the Shadow Tiger.


	3. The Megaomnitrix

The Megaomnitrix

Category: Final

Functions: It is red and silver and functions like the regular omnitrix but also has the advantage of granting the power to copy Human DNA.

History: This was created by Ben in the future so that in case his broke, his kids would have one they could play around with.

Reason of creation: To keep his kids out of mischief

How it can be used: This Omnitrix can be used just like the normal Omnitrix. It can show other species how it feels like to another alien, and it can bring back other aliens that have gone extinct. It can also be used to fire lasers, sonic pulses, EMPs and can also be used for other things like telling time or asorbing Human DNA.

If this Omnitrix was on ebay, then I would pay top dollar for it. 17 chapters left, so hurry up and send me ideas, and I'm glad some people actually read this fanfic. This Omnitrix is property of SilverHawkeye.


	4. The ArtMatrix

ArtMatrix

Category: Final

Functions: This omnitrix is like the Original except blue but the white parts are the same and the green is replaced with yellow. Also It has none of the power of the original powers of the Omnitrix but instead when you draw an Alien, you can transform into that Alien.

History: This was made by an Evil version of Ben (Albedo) to create an army to conquer the universe.

Reason of creation: To make his Artistic Talent a Reality.

How it can be used: It can be used in the presence of art of the Sci Fi or Fantasy Variety and has the dial of the omnitrix.

Hmm. An Albedo Omnitrix. Nice to see an Omnitrix NOT created by Azmuth, and now I'm stocking up on Omnitrixs, this one makes three, which means there is going to be 16 chapters left, so please send in ideas for Omnitrix Prototypes, Omnitrix functions, and Omnitrix aliens. AND HURRY! This Omnitrix is property of SilverHawkeye.


	5. Plasmarod

Plasmarod

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Mantisolvian

Planet: Unknown

Description: 12 foot tall praying mantis-like beings, with six legs (each of them 6 feet long) and two arms. It has an exoskeleton, ** the legs but relatively soft on the rest of the body. Its feet are rubbery suction cups, designed to keep stored electricity from escaping into the ground. Its color scheme is bright, neon blue, with lines of other neon colors. There is a special pattern of markings that is on every single Mantisolvian's chest, but I won't disclose what that is now.

Power: Absorbs all electrical energy around it, including plasma blasts from ray guns, energy from electronics, ect., and can shock others by touching them. It can hold a nearly unlimited amount of electricity without being hurt. It has two raptorial forelegs for hands (like a preying mantis), which can be used for hand-to-hand combat if no electrical energy is stored. It is also extremely flexible and can stick to walls with his feet.

Weaknesses: Ben cannot control how much energy he absorbs or which he absorbs in this form, and usually ends up taking all the energy in the room in a matter of minutes. He cannot control how much he lets out either, and if he touches another life form or other conductor connected to the ground, all of the electricity he has stored is released. He cannot release energy through his feet or legs, either. His six legs and lack of much muscle, combined with his sheer height, makes him physically weak and a bit clumsy.

How Ben Uses It: There is one scenario that Plasmarod is the absolute best alien for the job: Alien Gunfights. Because aliens usually use energy pistols, he can't be hurt by them. Not only that, but he absorbs all the gunshots, so none of his teammates get hit at all. It works fine around Gwen and Kevin (other than it shutting down Kevin's "ride"), and he uses it freely with them. Using it around Julie and Ship, on the other hand, it a horrible idea.

C'mon, c'mon. Dang it. Sorry. I was trying to unlock Plasmorad on the Omnitrixs that I already posted for this fic. But no such luck. Any ways, this chapter makes 5, so there are 15 chapters left. So PM me requests already. This alien is property of The Thing in the Cave.

P.S. If you want to use this alien for any of your stories, think again. The Thing in the Cave also requested that I make it clear that the aliens she asks me to post are hers, and hers alone. Sorry.


	6. All Wet

All Wet

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Salvainan

Planet: Salvan

Description: Is four feet tall, looks like a human except for fins has gills, and lungs so he can breath in and out of water.

Power: He absorbs water and uses it as a weapon.

Weaknesses: All Wet can not use all his water. He needs some in his body.

How Ben Uses It: Ben can use this alien in places that are very watery. So he can use this alien in ways he can't use Ripjaws, or Jetray.

Nice. Another alien for this story. I can't beleave this story is getting so much attention. I never ever thought this story would get so much attention. That's 6 chapters people, 14 left. So please PM me some more Omnitrix prototypes, Omnitrix unlockable features, and Omnitrix aliens. This alien is property of speedy32.

P.S. If any one wants to use All Wet for one of their stories, you have his permission. He also requested that I mention that people can use his alien if they want to.


	7. Cyber Ben

Cyber Ben

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Cybertronian warrior like Sari

Planet: Cybertron

Description: He looks like normal Ben when he is trying to make himself look human, he pretty much looks older, but still himself. But when he wants to show his Cybertronian form, he looks similiar to Sari, but he's got a boy look, and his suit is green instead of yellow.

Powers: Same as Sari's.

Weakness: Destroy the spark (his heart) in his chest and he dies.

How Ben Uses It: Ben uses this form as a trump card (besides Alien X) when he needs to defeat a villian that knows his powers inside and out. Kevin also ocasionally makes Ben turn into this form if his car needs more juice.

Okay, that's it. I want this form! But these are just for this fanfic, so I'm not complaining. 13 chapters left people. Hurry up and PM me Omnitrix prototypes, unlockable Omnitrix features, and Omnitrix aliens. This alien is property of DarkDrago.


	8. Shock Absorber

Shock Absorber

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Reponosolvean

Planet: Reponosolvo 7

Description: Thick and bulky Humanoid with long arms and his hands looks almost like a brick with six finger and feet that and round feet with six thick talon like toes all around them. Has gold and bronze skin. His head has a flat skull which is very thick, and small eyes and mouth. And even though he looks like he can beat anything up. his about has stroung as a averge human. without kinectic energy

Powers: Has the power to absorb kinectic energy and store it and redirect to any part of his body at will. in another words he can use kinectic energy to booste his own strenght. And a tough hide to take pushnisment.

Weaknesses: While he can store kinectic means that he has to release the energy at some point. Which depends on how much he absorbed. Put if the energy gets to much and it not realeased. Then his body will activate a fail safe which will redirect the stored kinectic to dome on his chest and he go unconcious. Which means he has to always realease kinectic energy.

How Ben uses it: Though this form has many values, Ben only uses it in places that have massive amounts of energy, like a Power Plant. This form can also be used in case of a black out, as in city wide!

It's funny really. Though all of these forms are very useful, I can't seem to get them in any of the Omnitrixs that I have for this story. Not fair. 12 chapters left everyone. Please PM me ideas for Omnitrix prototypes, Omnitrix aliens, and any unlockable features on the Omnitrix. This alien is property of Mr Crossover.


	9. Minotaur

Minotaur

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Homotauro

Planet: Olymp 6

Description: Looks like a 6ft minotaur with brown and black fur, when transformed it looks like a giant bull.

Powers: Super strengh, is fast on it´s feet and can transform in a complete bull, that lets him run trough anything, it's got a really good sense of smell.

Weaknesses: While can pass trough anything, let's just say that at times his brakes don´t work, it´s kinda short tempered, and it´s got the habit to attack anything red (he prefers to go in front of Gwen when transformed in this form because of that)

How Ben uses it: It´s useful to fight at short distances, besides in bull mode it can make tunnels and pass through an army.

Strange, but still cool. I like that people are reading this story, and hopefully, more people read the rest. 11 chapters left everyone. Hurry and send in Omnitrix prototypes, Omnitrix aliens, and unlockable Omnitrix features. This alien is property of mangaguy.


	10. The Omnidimensiontrix

The Omnidimensiontrix

Category: Omnitrix

Functions: It takes beings to another dimension

History: An Azmuth from another dimension came up with the idea of a easy to work and portable dimension traveler when he got bored with his universe so using the same power as his omnitrix did, he created this dimsion teleporter in a form of a Gold and bronze omnitrix.

Reason of creation: He wanted to experaince another universes

Wait! An Omnitrix that can teleport you to another dimension? I'm certainly going to use this Omnitrix often. Well, 10 chapters left. So hurry with the ideas, their like my caffine. This Omnitrix is property of Mr Crossover.


	11. DNA Mode

DNA Mode

Category: Unlockable Omnitrix feature

What it does to the Omnitrix: Adds new aliens

What you have to do to unlock that feature: Let an alien scratch the watch

Why it was put on: To add new aliens

Hey, wasn't this option on the Ben 10 TV show? Oh well, a function is a function, and this is the first one that I got. 9 chapters everyone. This story is getting close to the end, so hurry with the ideas. This feature is property of DarkDrago.


	12. Mimic

Mimic

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Vultuteans

Planet: Vultus Imperium

Description: A small skinney humaniod with a long elongated face. Big eyes and a small mouth, short legs and long arms. 10 fingered hands and 10 toed feet. Skin is black and red.

Powers: He has the abilty to control his molecules. In another words he has the ability to mimic anything in apparence and molecular structures. He can change himself into a wall, Kevins car, a laser gun, even a piece of paper. He can also change to look like abiological apprance, like grass, trees, and he can even change into fire and water.

Weaknesses: Even though this alien may seem like the perfect being to to do espionage, there's just one problem. He can't change color. No matter what he mimics. He will always be black and red.

How Ben uses it: Ben uses this form for hiding in enemy teritory, but thanks to the fact that this form always has the same color scheme, he always desguises himself as simple things that no one would tell the differance.

Stealthy. I think I can use this one. Mwahahahahahaha. Ah, just kidding. 8 chapters left. Hurry in with the requests all ready, their my caffine. This alien is property of Mr Crossover.


	13. The Omegatrix

Omegatrix

Category: Omnitrix Prototype

Functions: Can use more upgraded versions of the Omnitrix aliens (like Big Chill with more Moth-man like appearance or Humongasaur with a more Dinosaur-like appearance) and also more powers (Like Chromastone with shard-shooting powers and Upchuck can actually eat regular food), and it looks like Ben's in Alien force, only red and white instead of black and green. And also a skull-like thing on the part that keeps it together.

History: This Omnitrix was the first Omnitrix ever made. When Azmuth created it, he put too much Omni energy in it, 'thus making all of the aliens look differant and be even more powerful than they would originally. Due to this fact, Azmuth locked away this Omnitrix to make sure that no one could use this Omnitrix for their own purposes, but it would be brought back out soon.

Reason of Creation: This Omnitrix was just a protoype. A test to see if the final Omnitrix would work.

How it can be used: If the original Omnitrix isn't powerful enough to get the work done, this one can stand in as a replacement. It can also work like the original Omnitrix, as in it can show other species how it feels like to be another alien, and it can bring back other aliens that have gone extinct.

Nice. This Omnitrix has more power, and it has an even better look to boot. This is going to be a cool addition to the Omnitrix section of this story. 7 chapters everyone, and then this story is done, which means one thing; hurry in with the ideas. This Omnitrix is property of shadowDJ.


	14. Combine DNA

Combine DNA

Category: Unlockable Omnitrix feature

What it to the Omnitrix: It allows the wearer of the omnitrix to combine two aliens together of his like Big Chill and Heatblast to Big Heat. (I know that the whole combine thing has been done on the show. But that was when the omnitrix was broken. This feature can be Unlocked when the omnitrix is not broken.)

What you have to do to unlock that feature: You have to have Azmuth unlock this feature by voice command.

Why it was put on: To see how alien DNA could be mixed, and what would happen if certain aliens combined.

Cool. I think I could try out that funtion, but first I have to find Azmuth. 6 chapters left people, then this story is done. By the way, every Omnitrix that will be appearing this story are going to appear in a one shot story where me and Tonto bring every Omnitrix-wielder together (yes, that includes Ben) to battle the ultimate evil. So if you have an idea for an Omnitrix and put it in this story, then some one will have that Omnitrix in my story, and that some one will be the OC of whoever made that Omnitrix. So please send in more ideas, but not just for Omnitrixs, I just wanted to tell any one that was reading. This feature is property of Mr Crossover.


	15. Devastator

Devastator

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Cybertronian Decepticon

Planet: Cybertron

Description: Basically looks like the original version of Devastator, but differant vehicles make up his body, and he's much more stronger.

Powers: Same as in the Revenge of the fallen movie, but he can uncombine and fight as 7 robots.

Weaknesses: Destroy the 7 robots that form him. If combined use a rail gun to kill him.

How Ben Uses it: Ben almost never uses this form because it can be broken apart, but sometimes the Omnitrix will goof and turn him into this form, and since this form is still Ben, it attacks whatever Ben wanted to attack while still keeping his sense of morality intact.

Hmm. This... me likey. More forms equals more power, and a fast hyped up version of me. 5 chapters left everyone, than this story is done and all the Omnitrix-wielders are going to save the universe. So hurry in with the requests. This alien is property of DarkDrago.


	16. Benadite

Benadite

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Anadite

Planet: Anodine

Description: Looks like Gwen's and Verdona's true forms, but the hair and figure is that of a man.

Powers: Same as Verdona's and Gwen's

Weaknesses: None

How Ben Uses it: This form is usaully the replacement if Gwen is either sick or late. So this form only is used if Gwen can't come to a mission.

YIKES! Useful, but I don't want to see double when Tiny comes to town. 4 chapters left people, so hurry in with the requests for Omnitrix prototypes, Omnitrix aliens, and unlockable Omnitrix features. This alien is property of DarkDrago.


	17. Sound Wave

Sound Wave

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Galvan Sonic

Planet: Galvan C

Description: Humanoid white skin helmet like XLR8.

Origin: The Galvan Sonics arrised when The Galvans needed more power a bunch of scientists went to Galvan C (Moon in orbit around Galvan) to test possible energy sources one such was Galvinite a type of metal produced unlimited energy in the form of sound when the generator blew up the Galvans on site were fused with the intense energy and mutated to have humaniod hight and, what was mentioned in the description

Power: Can move at super speeds and is very smart, also is very strong.

Weakness: Very difficult to control or steer should be used when in wide open area's.

How Ben Uses it: This form is usually used when Ben Needs to hit hard and fast.

Cool. This is actually the first alien that an anonymous reviewer asked me to post. Still, a request is a request, and I'll gladly use any, but I may need to make some exceptions because there are only 3 chapters left. So you better hurry in with requests, because this story is almost done. This alien is property of Brandon.

P.S. I kept the origins for this species in this one because these aliens were man made, or Galvan made as it should be.


	18. QuadClover

QuadClover

Category: Omnitrix Alien

Species: Fortunaeans

Planet: Bonus Fortuna and Later colonised Infelicitas

Description: A very small alien. Very round. About less the size of dwarf human. Emerald skin with dark spots all over him, with a dark green and black space suit, with red fur on top of his head.

Powers: Can alter the laws of probability. In another words he can make good luck and bad luck. Ex. He can make laser guns and weapons back fire. I unlikley rescue happen. Any thing that involes the laws of probility.

Weakness: He not a fighter. Usalley depending on his powers to get him out of sticky stuations. And if he does think right then his own luck may turn against him.

How Ben Uses it: This form is the replacement for Alien X if Ben thinks the situation is dire but not Alien X dire.

Yes. A new request. Only 2 chapters left, and my one-shot Omnitrix Wars story is posted. This alien will be very good for some... Unfortunate accidents. Just kidding. So please send in ideas... AND HURRY! This alien is property of Mr Crossover.


	19. Nucleo

Nucleo

Species: Eukarian

Planet: Eukariona

Description: The first thing that would probably come to the mind of any Ben 10 fan who sees it is "oh wow, that thing is such a Goop rip-off". It's about the same size and body shape, only it seems a bit more solid and doesn't have a saucer over its head. It's colored translucent blue, with a neon green blob thing floating inside its head. It is covered by a transparent "membrane" for skin. He has three opaque bud-like sacs (called Cells) running down each of his arms and legs. He has a very low, gurgley voice.

Power: He can shoot and attach his Cells to up to four enemies (depending on how many limbs he has freely movable and not touching the ground) and pretty much take them over completely. He can then use them to fight for him or do whatever else he wants.

Weaknesses: The cells must always be connected to his body by thin chords that can by broken by other enemies. If he disconnects with the enemy at any time, it will regain full control of its body and be able to attack him. He isn't strong physically, either, and while his membrane is flexible it's easily broken. He can only control as many people as he has free limbs, so for the maximum of four he would need to be lying down with his arms and legs waving above his head.

How Ben Uses It: It's best for fighting small to medium groups of henchmen. One or two people render the form pretty much useless, but more than ten makes it too easy for the opponents to get past his puppets and attack him from behind or something. After he and his friends take out the uncontrolled ones, he lets go of the two he's possessing and either lets his teammates take them out or he goes Humongousaur and bashes them into the ground.

Fun Facts: Nucleo is only a ten celled organism: His whole body is one big cell, and the 9 Cells on his arms and legs are the rest.

Cool. A new hero. More heroes for me. Wait, what's this? ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT?! Which means the next idea that I get will be the last idea that I post, so hurry up and then I will post my first one shot story, "The Omnitrix Wars." This alien is property of The Thing in the Cave. Sorry, but I always like to give credit to the original owners, after all none of these ideas are mine.

P.S. If any one wants to use Nucleo for any of their stories, go right ahead. The Thing in the Cave said that you could use this alien for any of your stories, and that maybe you should PM her if your going to use her aliens.


	20. Assessment Feature

Assement Feature.

Category: Unlockable Omnitrix Feature.

What it does to the Omnitrix: It can decide which alien is best for the job at hand.

What you have to do to unlock that feature: Azmuth again has to unlock it be voice command.

Why it was put on: So if whoever wore the Omnitrix couldn't figure out which alien to tranform into, the Omnitrix would do it for them.

Nice. I wouldn't mind having this option avaliable. Wait, what's this? This is the final chapter. Dang. Sorry everyone, but I said I was only doing 20 chapters, and this one makes 20. Sorry, but soon my one-shot story, The Omnitrix Wars will be posted and any one who sent me ideas for Omnitrixs will be getting PMs very soon, so watch you're inbox. This feature is property of Mr Crossover.


End file.
